


A Relaxing Shower

by t_dragon



Series: Different kinds of Showers [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: Kyungsoo has been working non-stop lately, but in between tour practices and filming schedules, he manages to squeeze in some time for Jongin to help him relax.AKAA Shocking Shower part 2, where Baekhyun once more finds himself witnessing things he would prefer not to.





	A Relaxing Shower

 “You’re overworking yourself, hyung.”

 Kyungsoo closed his eyes and sighed as he heard Jongin’s voice from behind him, too tired to even turn around and greet the younger.

 “When was the last time you had a full night’s sleep?” Jongin asked as he placed his hands on Kyungsoo’s shoulders, squeezing lightly. “And you’re so tense… You’re going to have a heart attack at thirty at this rate.”

 “It’s not that bad,” Kyungsoo said with another sigh - though he certainly felt that bad.

 Honestly, everything was taking its toll on him, though Kyungsoo refused to show it. He knew the rest of the members were probably seeing it anyway, and Jongin had a tendency to deeply understand even when Kyungsoo wished he would not.

 “Don’t even try to lie to me, hyung,” Jongin said, sounding a bit upset, and Kyungsoo gave his third sigh. “Come on, let’s go.”

 “Where?” Kyungsoo asked as he was spun around, Jongin taking a hold of his hand and pulling him along.

 “Somewhere where I can help you relax,” Jongin said with a small smile back at Kyungsoo, but there was something in his eyes that Kyungsoo became very suspicious of.

 But he still followed along. He was weak for the younger, after all

 “What are we doing in the bathroom, Jongin?” Kyungsoo asked as Jongin closed the door after them, then came forwards to start to unbutton the shirt Kyungsoo was wearing. “And why are you undressing me?”

 “Because you haven’t showered yet, right?” Jongin asked, smile in place as his eyes and hands were occupied by Kyungsoo’s clothes. “The warm water will help you partially relax, and then my magical hands will help you fully relax!”

 “Your magical hands?” Kyungsoo chuckled, raising an eyebrow.

 “Get your mind out of the gutter, hyung,” Jongin whispered as his cheeks began to heat up, sliding Kyungsoo’s shirt off and going for his pants.

 “Hey, you were the one who took it there, I was just amused by the words you used,” Kyungsoo said, taking care to not accidentally knee Jongin in the face as he stepped out of his pants - he was kind of fond of the younger’s face, after all.

 Kyungsoo helped himself out of his underwear as Jongin pulled his own shirt over his head, giving Kyungsoo some time to just stop and stare. He had truly grown up into a fine young man, and Kyungsoo would probably never grow tired of tracing his eyes over that mighty fine body.

 “Stop staring and get into the shower,” Jongin ordered a bit sullenly, the blush still there on his perfectly bronzed cheeks. With a small smirk and a wink, Kyungsoo did as told, sighing yet again as the water turned warm and he stepped in beneath it.

 He really needed to stop sighing, because he really did not want to get any shorter.

 Eyes closed as he let the water droplets trickle down from his buzz cut, over his face and neck, Kyungsoo heard Jongin enter the shower behind him, before being pushed forwards a bit, until the stream of water hit his neck instead of the top of his head.

 “You really need to take a break soon,” Jongin mumbled, barely audible over the rushing water. Kyungsoo just hummed as he felt fingers run down his back, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

 He had not been prepared for Jongin suddenly massaging his shoulders, the pressure the younger was using enough to make Kyungsoo gasp as a sort of pleasurable pain zinged through him. It was almost unbearable, just on the edge, but at the same time  _ so good _ .

 Kyungsoo did not bother with holding his grunts and gasps back as Jongin slowly worked the kinks out of his shoulders, and moved down his back. When the younger’s thumbs dipped into the small indents at Kyungsoo’s lower back, he groaned, arms shooting out in front of him to brace him against the wall. Kyungsoo’s legs were starting to feel like jelly, and he wished Jongin had suggested to give the impromptu massage on a bed instead.

 “You okay?” Jongin murmured against Kyungsoo’s ear, hot breath sending a shudder down Kyungsoo’s spine.

 “Better than that,” Kyungsoo mumbled, smiling at Jongin’s soft chuckle.

 “I’ve missed you, hyung,” Jongin softly said, voice tinted with sadness, and Kyungsoo gave yet another sigh as he was pulled back against a firm chest.

 “I’ve missed you, too, Jongin,” Kyungsoo said as he leaned his head against Jongin’s shoulder, relaxing against the younger and just letting him hold him.

 The sound of a door opening pulls Kyungsoo out of his bliss, and he feels Jongin turn as well, when a voice suddenly calls out.

 “Are you fucking kidding me?!” Baekhyun exclaimed, hand pressed against his eyes though he peeked through his fingers at them. “Why do I always end up walking in on you guys?!”

 Kyungsoo guess it is futile, he is probably destined to become even shorter, as he gives another sigh that then develops to a chuckle - because honestly, he is just as stumped to why Baekhyun keeps walking in on them.

 “You walked in, now you can walk out,” Jongin said, lifting a hand to motion for Baekhyun to get out, and it makes Kyungsoo laugh out loud.

 “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t, kids,” Baekhyun said, lips pursed, before he walks out of the bathroom and closes the door after him.

 “Did you forget to lock to the door?” Kyungsoo asks after Baekhyun is gone, craning his head back so he could look up at Jongin.

 “Uhm…,” Jongin slowly said, suddenly looking a bit embarrassed. “Maybe…?”

 

 Baekhyun walked into the kitchen, hands pressed against his flaming cheeks.

 “Baek?” Chanyeol asked, looking up from his phone to stare at the shorter. “What’s wrong?”

 “Uhm, Jongin is helping Kyungsoo relax. In the shower,” Baekhyun said, voice barely above a whisper.

 Chanyeol gave a snort-laughter, shaking his head as he turned back to his phone.

 “How do you always manage to walk in on them?”

 “I needed to go to the bathroom and they hadn’t locked the door!” Baekhyun hissed out, cheeks heating up even more as he once more saw the scene he had accidentally walked in on behind his closed eyelids. “Ah, shit, I should make sure the door is locked now…”

 “You’re using the knowledge I gave you to  _ lock _ doors now?” Chanyeol teased as Baekhyun pulled out a pair of chopsticks, and headed out of the kitchen.

 “Yeah, who would have believed that Byun Baekhyun actually cared about decency?” Baekhyun called back, Chanyeol’s laugh echoing after him.

 

 Barely even a minute later, the door is once more opened, Baekhyun’s head peeking inside.

 “Yo, again, just here to lock the door, have fun,” he says, before retreating and closing the door yet again, Kyungsoo and Jongin not even getting a word in.

 The unmistakable sound of a lock clicking soon reached them, even with the shower still going. Kyungsoo looks up at Jongin, staring so intently without saying anything, that Jongin feels his cheeks heat up for no reason.

 “What?” he finally muttered, having a really bad feeling.

 Immediately, Kyungsoo’s neutral expression is exchanged for a lazy grin, and suddenly, Jongin’s bad feeling was turning into something completely else.

 “So, in what other ways can you help me relax…?” Kyungsoo slowly murmured, and Jongin was sure he can no longer breath, but he is pretty okay with that.

 After all, what more does he need than Kyungsoo’s lips on his own?

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I wouldn't write anything until I was done with my essay, buuuuut... Apparently my self-control is not good, and inspiration is a bitch ><  
> I feel a bit like my writing is getting worse again, but hopefully it's good enough to be enjoyable... :/ I don't know why, maybe I've overworked myself, maybe I'm just straight up exhausted, I really have no idea, but I think my best work comes from August/September, and that really sucks... :/ anyway! I'll try to figure this out, as well as finish what needs to be finished, and be back!  
> Also, sorry not sorry about the hinting at but not shown smut... (a)


End file.
